Es fliegt und heißt Enterprise
by Koenigswasser
Summary: “Uhhh… wer bist du?”“Was glaubst du denn, die Jungfrau von Orléans?” Teamfic...irgendwie.


**Diclaimer: **Stargate:Atlantis gehört nicht mir, und ich mache kein Geld hier mit...

* * *

Sein Kopf schmerzte, ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz, der hartnäckig gegen seine Schläfen klopfte und jeden Gedanken schwer machte.

Langsam, langsam wurde Henrik sich wieder seines Körpers bewusst, seiner ausgestreckten Beine und Arme, und stellte fest, dass er lag, auf einem wirklich unbequemen, _unbequemen _Lager. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen- seine Lider schienen geradezu lächerlich schwer zu sein- und fand das Licht viel zu hell.

"Uhh" Er hob eine Hand, um seine Augen zu schützen, und spürte dann eine Berührung am Handgelenk und riss hastig die Augen auf.

Jemand beugte sich über ihn, jemand mit einem schmalen Gesicht und dem abstehendsten Haar, das Henrik je gesehen hatte.

"Uhhh… wer bist du?"

"Was glaubst du denn, die Jungfrau von Orléans?", sagte eine scharfe Stimme, und er zuckte zusammen.

Das schmale Gesicht über ihm erstarrte, und öffnete dann den Mund.

"_McKay!"_

"Wegen diesem kleinen Balg sind wir beinahe _aufgespießt_ worden, Colonel!", rief die Stimme, nun deutlich höher. "Wie kann man nur so…"

"McKay", sagte eine dritte Stimme, auch höher als die, die _"McKay!" _gesagt hatte, und offensichtlich weiblich. Sie schwebte zwischen beschwichtigend und leicht genervt.

Die Antwort war ein Murmeln, zu leise, um es zu verstehen, und Henrik blinzelte, und stellte fest, dass sich das Licht als nicht mehr ganz so unerträglich hell erwies.

"Hallo", sagte der Kopf mit den unmöglichen Haaren. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Uh", sagte Henrik zum dritten Mal.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte die weibliche Stimme, und er nickte und nahm dankbar den zerkratzten Metallbecher entgegen.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte er.

"In Sicherheit", sagte die weibliche Stimme, und ein braunes, hübsches Gesicht lächelte ihn an.

"Bis Ronon hungrig wird", murmelte jemand- Henrik vermutete, es war McKay- und die hübsche, junge Frau neben ihm rollte mit den Augen.

"Hör nicht auf ihn", sagte Herr Absolut- Unmögliches- Haar. "Er ist bloß sauer, weil wir rennen mussten"

"Ah", sagte Henrik, unsicher, was von ihm erwartet wurde. "Dann habt ihr mich gerettet?"

Der gut aussehende, schwarzhaarige Mann zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern und grinste kurz.

"Uh, danke"

"Kein Problem"

"Kein Problem, ja", sagte Wahrscheinlich- McKay, und Sarkasmus triefte nur so von den Silben. "Kein _Problem_, wirklich, es ist mein _Hobby, _aufgespießt zu werden, ich tue das jeden Sonntag zum Vergnügen und spiel dann _Gummitwist _mit meinen Innereien-"

"McKay", knurrte der schwarzhaarige Mann. "Lass es gut sein…"

Höchstwahrscheinlich- McKay schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, verstummte aber. Er war, genau wie der schwarzhaarige Mann, wahrscheinlich Ende dreißig, und sehr blass. Außerdem schien er nur ungefähr halb so viel Haar wie der Schwarzhaarige zu haben.

"Äh… wer seid ihr?", fragte Henrik.

Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete den Mund, doch Höchstwahrscheinlich- McKay sprach zuerst.

"Oh, das ist-" - er zeigte auf die hübsche Frau- "- das ist Catwoman, das ist-" - nun war der Schwarzhaarige an der Reihe- "- das ist Captain Kamikaze und dahinten steht Herkules, den du momentan zwar nicht sehen kannst, der aber eigentlich kaum zu übersehen ist…"

Er verstummte, und Henrik merkte plötzlich, dass Catwoman und Captain Kamikaze ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachteten.

"Ja?", sagte Höchstwahrscheinlich- McKay ungeduldig.

"Und wer bist du?", fragte Henrik.

"Das ist Doktor Evil", sagte Kamikaze, und grinste. Das Gesicht des blassen Mannes verdüsterte sich.

"Ich dachte, er heißt McKay?", fragte Henrik verwirrt.

"Das ist sein Vorname"

"Ach so"

"Möchtest du versuchen, dich hinzusetzen?", fragte Catwoman, und half ihm dann, sich aufzurichten, während Dr. Evil und Captain Kamikaze sich etwas entfernten.

"Uh, danke. Äh… was geschieht jetzt?", fragte Henrik, und spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Wenn diese Fremden ihn zurückließen, was sollte er dann tun?

"Ich schätze, ihr wolltet zur Dritten Stadt?", fragte Kamikaze, und Henrik nickte, während sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle formte.

Ihr… wo waren die anderen? Sein Vater, seine Schwester, seine Cousinen und sein Cousin?

"Gut", sagte Captain Kamikaze. "Wir haben ein Schiff. Wir bringen euch hin"

Er lächelte, und schien sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst zu sein, während Dr. Evil hinter ihm seufzte und ganz und gar nicht begeistert schien.

"Äh… ein Schiff?", fragte Henrik, falls er sich verhört haben sollte.

"Jep"

"Äh… kein Fluss in dieser Gegend führt zur Dritten Stadt"

Einen Herzschlag lang starrte ihn Captain Kamikaze mit großen Augen an, dann gab Dr. Evil ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und der Captain klappte den Mund wieder zu.

"Hör auf zu lachen, McKay, woher soll er denn das wissen?" Er wandte sich wieder an Henrik, merklich ruhiger.

"Nein, mit Schiff meinte ich… ein fliegendes Schiff"

"Ein… was?" Oh-oh. Er war doch nicht in Sicherheit.

"Ein flie-gen-des Schiff", wiederholte Dr. Evil, langsam und deutlich, als spräche er zu einem kleinem Kind. "Wir nennen es… Enterprise"

Oh, Mann. Es waren _Irre._

"Guck nicht so, es ist praktisch ein Katzensprung", sagte Captain Kamikaze, immer noch lächelnd.

Er hatte davon gehört- in der Zweiten Stadt waren Verrückte praktisch tote Leute, und manchmal wurden sie von ihren Angehörigen in die Wälder geschafft, um ihnen den Tod auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu ersparen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm einfach zeigen", sagte eine vierte Stimme, tief und grollend, und Henrik zuckte zusammen. Das musste dann wohl Herkules sein. Der Mann war _groß._

"Oh, kein Problem, wirklich, ich kann alleine gehen, kein Problem" Er brabbelte jetzt, er wusste es, seine Stimme war hoch vor Nervosität.

"Sicher", sagte Captain Kamikaze, und eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben. "So sah das eben aus"

"Nein, wirklich, ich komm schon zurecht-"

"Kleiner, es ist dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber diese Leute wollten nicht, dass du interessante botanische Untersuchungen machst-" Dr. Evil zögerte. "Vielleicht schon. Von _unter _der Erde, allerdings!"

"Sie wollten dich töten", sagte Herkules, die Stimme tief und gleichmäßig.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß- aber- ich komme jetzt wirklich allein klar, danke-" Woah, sein Kopf tat wirklich weh-

"Vorsichtig" Die hübsche Frau- Catwoman- drückte ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft zurück auf sein Lager.

"Aber…"

"Nichts aber", sagte Kamikaze. "Wir bringen euch zur Dritten Stadt, in weniger als einer Stunde"

Der Mann war absolut durchgeknallt. Vielleicht waren die Haare dran schuld.

"Trink das" Catwoman drückte ihm wieder den Becher in die Hand. Das Wasser roch etwas anders, stellte er fest.

"Was ist das?"

"Gift, natürlich", sagte Dr. Evil.

"_McKay!"_

"Nur etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen", sagte Catwoman, lächelte, nahm wieder den Becher und trank einen kleinen Schluck. "Siehst du? Nichts Schlimmes"

"Uh- okay" Es schmeckte nicht besonders gut, ziemlich penetrant, doch Catwoman schenkte ihm ein wunderschönes Lächeln, als sie ihm den leeren Becher wieder abnahm.

"Gut"

"Was… jetzt?", fragte Henrik, und ließ den Blick über die vier Gestalten wandern, die alle- abgesehen von Herkules- in ähnliche dunkelblaue Gewänder gekleidet waren und höchstmerkwürdige Metallkonstruktionen trugen, eine an einem Band um den Hals, und die andere an mehreren Bändern um den Oberschenkel befestigt.

"Wir warten ein paar Minuten, bis es wirkt", sagte Captain Kamikaze, und Henrik hoffte inständig, dass Catwoman nicht in manisches Gelächter ausbrechen würde und schreien würde: _"Das Gift natürlich, haha! Das Gift, wogegen ich als einzige immun bin!"_

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Kamikaze grinste ihn nur an, und fügte dann hinzu:

"Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du den… die Enterprise voll kotzt"

"Äh… nein" Verdammt, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hier wieder rauskommen konnte. Vielleicht später, wenn sie schlafen gingen, oder aßen, oder taten, was Irre auch immer vorhatten…

Minuten verrannen. Kamikaze und Dr. Evil hatten ein höchst merkwürdiges Spiel begonnen, bei dem der eine dem anderen eine scheinbar zufällig ausgewählte Zahl sagte, und der andere entweder _Primzahl_ oder _keine Primzahl! _antwortete. Es schien tatsächlich irgendwelchen Regeln zu folgen, doch Henrik glaubte, dass sie nur dann für einen Sinn ergaben, wenn man geisteskrank war.

"So…", sagte Kamikaze nach einer Weile, und starrte auf etwas, dass an seinem Handgelenk befestigt war. "Ich schätze, das reicht… wie fühlst du dich?"

"Viel…" Er fühlte sich tatsächlich viel besser. Der Schmerz war fast vollständig vergangen. "Mir geht es gut"

"Schön zu hören"

"Ja, _wirklich_"

"_McKay!"_

Die Sonne war schon am Sinken, stellte Henrik fest, als sie aus der kleinen Höhle ins Freie traten.

Captain Kamikaze und Dr. Evil übernahmen die Führung, während Catwoman neben ihm und Herkules hinter ihm ging.

Dr. Evil starrte fast die ganze Zeit auf ein kleines, annähernd rechteckiges Ding in seiner Hand, und wäre ums ein oder andere Mal fast gestolpert, hätte ihn Kamikaze nicht am Arm gefasst.

"So", sagte der Captain nach ca. zehn Minuten. "Da wären wir"

"Oh", sagte Henrik und dachte: _Jetzt_ bringen sie mich um.

Die Wiese war leer. Komplett und vollkommen. Leer.

Und alle vier grinsten.

"Uh, ich…"

"Oh, warte", sagte Dr. Evil, und rollte mit den Augen. "Es ist natürlich _unsichtbar_…"

Er streckte die Hand aus, die irgendetwas hielt, und die Luft schimmerte, als wäre ein Feuer auf der Wiese und - tatsächlich- _etwas_ erschien, aber- es sah überhaupt nicht aus wie ein _Schiff._

"OH", sagte Henrik, noch einmal, und Captain Kamikaze klopfte ihm grinsend auf den Rücken.

"Da ist es, unser Baby. Komm mit an Bord, dann finden wir deine Leute und nächster Halt… die Dritte Stadt!"

"Ihr seid- ihr habt wirklich-"

"Ja", sagte Dr. Evil, der schon halb in dem… Gefährt stand. "Und jetzt komm, sonst isst Herkules dich doch noch"

Der große Mann hinter Henrik grollte, und Henrik zuckte zusammen, und machte, dass er zur Enterprise kam.

XXX

Es _flog. _Es flog tatsächlich, und- bei den Geistern der Vorfahren- man spürte überhaupt nichts davon, nicht ein Stück-

"Großartig, nicht wahr?" Captain Kamikaze grinste ihn an, und Henrik erwiderte das Grinsen, wenn er sich auch immer noch etwas… zittrig fühlte.

"Aber schade, dass man nichts merkt, oder?", sagte der Captain, und nahm dann eine Hand von der… Steuerung, anscheinend.

"Man kann allerdings… es gibt hier so etwas wie Trägheitsdämpfer..."

"SHEPPARD!"

Nachher war sich Henrik sicher, dass er geschrieen hatte, allerdings war es gut möglich, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war.

"Uh… Entschuldigung", sagte der Captain, und der nun sehr weiße Dr. Evil starrte ihn mordlustig an.

Selbst Herkules sah etwas … durchgeschüttelt aus.

"Mach… das… nie... wieder"

"Entschuldigung, McKay"

Dr. Evil presst die Hand an die Brust.

"Das hat mich … Jahre … gekostet"

Catwoman rieb sich den Arme, da, wo Henriks Nägel blutige kleine Halbmonde in ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatten.

"Oh.. Entschuldigung"

Sie schenkte ihm ein hübsches, wenn auch ein wenig gezwungenes Lächeln.

"Ich bin in Ordnung"

"Hey, wie heißt du eigentlich, Junge?", fragte Kamikaze, in einem offensichtlichen Versuch, die düstere Stimmung in der Enterprise aufzulockern.

"Henrik"

"Ah… tatsächlich?"

"Ja. Das heißt… "Freund des Glücks""

"Mein Name bedeutet…" Der Captain verstummte abrupt und Dr. Evil gluckste.

"Er weißt auf seinen Mangel an Überlebenswillen hin, wenn er fliegt"

"Tatsächlich?", fragte Henrik, dessen Mund mit einem Mal trocken war.

"Kein Grund zur Besorgnis", sagte Kamikaze knapp. "Ich bring dich sicher zur Dritten Stadt"

"Wie… wollt ihr meine Familie finden?", fragte Henrik.

"Oh, das macht McKay", sagte Kamikaze und nickte dem Mann zu, der neben ihm saß.

"Kein Problem", murmelte dieser und drückt dann mit großer Geschwindigkeit mehrere Knöpfe auf dem schon vorher aufgetretenen beinahe rechteckigen Kasten. "Na bitte. Da sind sie"

Die… Scheibe, durch die Henrik eben noch den Wald unter ihnen dahinhuschen hatte sehen können, flackerte, und ein Bild mit mehreren blinkenden Punkten erschien.

Kamikaze nickte, als würde das Sinn für ihn ergeben und flog eine lange Kurve.

XXX

Henriks Beine zitterten etwas, als er den sicheren, festen Waldboden betrat. Er drehte sich nochmals zu den Fremden um, und strebte dann dem Unterholz entgegen.

"Vater? Vater!"

Nur Stille antwortete, und er holte tief Luft und rief noch einmal.

"Nella? Juri? Seid ihr hier? Ich bin es, Henrik! _Vater!" _Der letzte Ausruf war ein Ausruf der Erleichterung gewesen, denn der kam sein Vater angelaufen, zwischen den jungen Bäumen hervor, und ehe Henrik bis drei zählen konnte, war er bei ihm angelangt und schloss ihn in die Arme.

"Mein Junge!"

"Vater…"

Endlich ließ sein Vater ihn los, und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich. Henrik bemerkte, dass seine Augen sehr rot waren.

"Bei den Vorfahren ... Wir befürchteten schon das Schlimmste…"

"Mir geht es gut", sagte Henrik.

Sein Vater befühlte mit zitternden Fingern Henriks Stirn.

"Du hast hier eine ziemliche Beule"

"Ich wurde niedergeschlagen"

Sein Vater zuckte zusammen, und Henrik beeilte sich, ihm zu versichern, dass er wirklich in Ordnung war.

"Ehrlich, Vater, mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Ich habe Hilfe bekommen…"

Er drehte sich um, und zeigte in Richtung der vier, die in einiger Entfernung warteten und nun halbherzig Henriks Vater zuwinkten.

"Oh" Sein Vater richtete sich auf.

"Es sind gute Leute, ehrlich"

"Gut…" Immer noch etwas unsicher, starrte er auf Henrik herab, und riss sich dann zusammen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Gut. Ich hole die anderen…"

Er verschwand wieder zwischen den Bäumen, und Henrik zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Es war Kamikaze.

"Er holt die anderen", sagte Henrik erklärend, und der Captain nickte.

"Wie soll ich ihn denn anreden? Ich meine, ich kann ja schlecht Vater zu ihm sagen, oder?" Er grinste.

"Oh- unser Nachname ist Ellwing"

"Gut"

Zweige knackten, und dann lief ein blondgelockter Wirbelwind die letzten Meter und warf sich in Heriks Arme.

"HENRIK!"

"Nelli!" Er lachte, und hob seine kleine Schwester hoch, die quietschte vor Vergnügen.

"Dir geht es gut!"

"Na klar", sagte Henrik, und stellt Nelli wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße. "Und jetzt brechen wir auf, zur Dritten Stadt"

"Sie haben unsere Pferde eingefangen?", fragte sein Vater, freudig überrascht, und wandte sich an Kamikaze, der etwas verblüfft aussah.

"Äh… nein, leider nicht, aber wir haben eine andere Transportmöglichkeit, Herr Ellwing"

"Ach ja?" Eine Sekunde lang schaute Henriks Vater überrascht drein, dann fasste er sich wieder. "Nun, wenn ich fragen darf, wer sind sie überhaupt…?"

Captain Kamikaze grinste. "Oh, wie unhöflich von uns. Ich bin Captain Sheppard Kamikaze, das ist Dr. McKay Evil, das ist Herkules und das ist Catwoman"

Die junge Frau lächelte abermals bezaubernd, während Dr. Evil und Herkules beide etwas verstimmt aussahen.

"Ich bin Gehat Ellwing, das sind Nelli, Juri, Elana und Alana"

Kleine Hände winkten zaghaft, und Kamikaze grinste breit.

"Womit wollen sie uns denn zur Dritten Stadt bringen, Captain She-"

"Kamikaze", sagte der Captain rasch. "Wir haben ein Schiff"

"Ein Schiff-?", fragte Henriks Vater, und schenkte seinem Sohn einen nervösen Blick.

"Es fliegt", fügte Dr. Evil hinzu.

"Hm, danke, das ist wirklich sehr freundlich, aber ich denke, wir…"

"Nein, Vater, wirklich!", rief Henrik, und hielt seinen Vater rasch am Ärmel fest. "Es ist wirklich da, es fliegt tatsächlich, und es heißt Enterprise!"

XXX

Der Flug verging allzu rasch. Elana und Alana vergingen fast vor Angst, Juri war absolut beeindruckt, und Nelli fand es unglaublich spaßig. Sie hatte eine merkwürdige Vorliebe für Dr. Evil entdeckt, der von ihren Klammerattacken allerdings wenig begeistert schien.

Im Heck des Schiffes unterhielten sich Catwoman und Henriks Vater _(Und ihr wurdet wegen euer religiösen Überzeugungen verfolgt? -Ja, und in der Dritten Stadt werden wir sicher sein…) _und Henrik starrte durch die Scheibe, auf den dahinhuschenden Waldboden, und war sich sicher, dass er diese Leute nie, _nie _vergessen würde.

**ENDE**

**

* * *

**

**Anmerkungen: **Vermutlich (okay, mit Sicherheit) macht das alles nicht allzu viel Sinn, aber es macht vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Sinn, wenn man dies noch in Verbindung zur Geschichte liest:

_Und als sie wieder in Atlantis waren, endeckte Carson in ihrem Blut spuren einer Aliendroge, und 13 Stunden später hatte Elizabeth Weir (beinahe) einen Nervenzusammenbruch._

Ich meine, von McKay und Sheppard... okay, von denen erwartet ein jeder Fanfictionschreiber ja solches Verhalten, aber Ronon und Teyla...? Aber die, die an den athosianischen und satedanischen(?) Humor glauben, können das ja weg lassen...

(Hey, ich hab rausgefunden, wie diese netten _Striche_ zu machen sind! Ja!)


End file.
